This Is For You
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: : Naruto mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan selalu diawasi oleh hokage yang tak dikenalnya. Semua penduduk tahu sang hokage menaruh perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Lalu muncul Sasuke orang yang tanpa sadar disukai Naruto dan juga memaksanya untuk membalas perasaan hokage. Special Dedicated For Naruto Birthday. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page!


**This Is For You**

Disclamer :

Naruto, Masashi Kisimoto

Story :

Punya saya, karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Rating : M For Language & War Scane

Pairing : SasuNaru (Boy X Boy)

Warning : Semi AU, Pedofilia, Shounen Ai, One Shoot, Typo(s), Possible OOC, M for blood and wars. Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Naruto mempunyai kemampuan khusus dan selalu diawasi oleh _hokage_ yang tak dikenalnya. Semua penduduk tahu sang _hokage_ menaruh perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Lalu muncul Sasuke orang yang tanpa sadar disukai Naruto dan juga memaksanya untuk membalas perasaan _hokage_.

.

.

. **Enjoy**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto mengeram perlahan, walaupun umpatan kasar berulang keluar dari bibirnya, dua lelaki bertopeng di belakang masih terus membuntutinya

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti mengikutiku! Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi!" Kembali perkataan penuh emosi keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Lelaki bertopeng disebelah kirinya menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak bisa, Naruto- _san_. _Hokage-sama_ meminta kami untuk mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam penuh."

" _Hokage_? Siapa dia? Apa peduliku, _huh?!_ Mengenal dan melihatnya saja belum pernah tapi, selalu menyuruh bawahannya mengawasiku semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu." Jawab Naruto dengan nada semakin ketus.

"Itu tanda _Hokage sama_ memperhatikanmu, Naruto- _san_." Kali ini lelaki bertopeng disebelah kanan yang menjawab.

Mendengar itu, kepalan tangan Naruto semakin mengerat, "Dengar ya. Tolong beritahu 'Tuan _hokage-sama_ ' kalian kalau aku tak butuh perhatian darinya. Aku bahkan bukan remaja labil lagi... Sial! Aku sudah 18 tahun. Bahkan kalian pun aku tak kenal."

Kedua lelaki itu menarik nafas perlahan, bukan hal baru kalau Namikaze Naruto keras kepala.

"Tapi Naruto- _san_ , anda anak dengan kemampuan khusus yang perlu dijaga dan diawasi. Lagi pula _hokage-sama_ tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada anda, _hokage-sama_ menyayangi anda." Pria bertopeng dengan kunciran mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Menyayangi? Kau pikir aku peduli. Kebebasanku dikekang! Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan kemampuan ini!" Naruto mendengus kasar.

Memori dikepalanya berputar. Ia ingat sepuluh tahun lalu tepatnya ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Waktu itu saat sedang bermain ditepi sungai, tangan mungil miliknya bergerak-gerak seperti mengapai lalu berputar-putar. Ia tahu betul itu hanya gerak abstrak yang dibuat, tapi sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Sedikit air sungai di depannya melayang membentuk bola-bola kecil mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Ketika tangan kecilnya bergerak kekiri, air tersebut kekiri atau sebaliknya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sadar bahwa ia dapat mengendalikan air.

Waktu itu Naruto sangat senang, begitu bangga. Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang, akibat sekelompok anak yang tidak sengaja melihat melaporkan kepada orang tua mereka dan berita itu menyebar begitu cepat. Hasilnya setahun lebih sejak saat itu hingga saat ini, ia selalu dijaga ketat oleh sepasang ANBU bertopeng setiap harinya, pasukan khusus yang menjaga keamanan desa -juga dirinya- dengan pimpinan yang menyebut dirinya _hokage_. Yah _,_ setidaknya Naruto tahu nama kelompok itu.

Naruto tidak begitu mengenal orang tuanya. Ingatannya begitu samar, kabar tentang kematian orang tuanya pun simpang siur, ada yang mengatakan mereka meninggal saat bertugas, sakit, menghilang dan lain sebagainya. Yang Naruto tahu, ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain selain orang tuanya dan bisa tetap bertahan hidup berkat santunan beberapa warga desa yang mengenal baik orang tuanya. Tapi, saat Naruto mampu untuk menghidupi diri sendiri, Naruto mulai menolak halus santunan tersebut.

Naruto juga ingat, entah sejak kapan ia selalu mendapat bingkisan rapi dengan satu kalimat 'Untuk _Kitsune-_ ku' tak ada alamat, tak ada nama pengirim dan lebih anehnya menurut Naruto, kenapa si pengirim seolah tahu betul apa yang diinginkannya? Sampai sekarang Naruto tak pernah tahu siapa pengirim dan hadiah-hadiah kecil itu pun masih tetap diterima secara rutin.

"Naruto- _san_? Apa yang anda lamunkan?" Suara lelaki ANBU berambut perak menggagetkan Naruto dari lamunan.

Kembali Naruto mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu 'ANBU' _-san_." Jelas ia menekankan kata ANBU, masih berusaha mengejek.

Dibeberapa langkah kemudian, langkah kaki Naruto mendadak berhenti. Ia telah berada di sungai tempat pertama kali dirinya mengendalikan air. Dengan hati-hati, Naruto kemudian menuju tepian sungai untuk duduk berjongkok, tangannya bergerak-gerak membuat bola-bola melayang dari air sungai tersebut.

Sekali lagi mengendalikan air.

"Masih suka mengendalikan air ketika pikiranmu kacau, _hn?"_

Sontak Naruto mendongkakan kepala kearah pemilik suara dan mendapatkan sepasang iris kelam sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke- _nii_?" Naruto bergegas melemparkan bola-bola air tersebut kembali ke sungai. "Seperti itulah... Kau selalu tahu, ya?" Cengiran khas menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Selalu seperti ini.

Saat pikirannya kacau, pikiran itu akan menguap entah kemana ketika bertemu orang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke- _nii_ ini.

"Kali ini masalah apa yang kau buat, hm?" Pemuda beriris kelam itu mendekat lalu mendudukkan dirinya persis disamping Naruto.

Bibir mungil itu seketika mengerucut, "Suke - _nii_! Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya kesal dengan ANBU dan _hokage-sama_. Mereka seperti _stalker_ , maniak!"

 _Onyx_ itu menatap dalam tepat dimata Naruto membuat yang ditatap merasa gugup.

" _Hokage-sama_ mencintaimu." Nada datar terdengar Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, kembali menatap sungai di depannya.

 _"Tsk!_ Mencintai apanya? Sasuke- _nii_ sama saja dengan ANBU sialan itu, sama dengan _hokage_ yang agung itu. Kenapa semua selalu membela _hokage,_ _sih_?"

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Seberapa pedulinya dia padamu." Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. Beberapa detik kemudian pria itu kembali menatap Naruto. Tatapan sedih dimata itu berangsur-angsur melembut. "Mau jalan-jalan bersama?"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto segera mengangguk disertai senyuman lebarnya.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang ini bersiul pelan, kakinya berjingkrak-jingkrak kecil. Ia selalu menyukai ketika diajak Sasuke pergi kemanapun. Pria itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya menjadi diri sendiri. Ia jadi banyak bercerita, banyak tertawa, menjadi kanak-kanak atau mengomel di depan Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kata-kata yang irit, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang selalu datar. Selain itu tidak ada satu pun ANBU yang berkeliaran disekitarnya jika ada Sasuke, alasan lain yang membuatnya gembira.

Pertama kali Naruto bertemu Sasuke tiga bulan lalu ketika dirinya berhasil lolos dari pengawasan ANBU. Saat kabur ke desa tetangga, desa Suna dan ia begitu memanjakan diri dengan kebebasan, walaupun hampir sepanjang pandangan hanya ada pasir.

Waktu itu tepat hari ketiga setelah kabur, Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak seperti mayat hidup, kulit sangat pucat, nafas memburu, lingkaran di bawah matanya terlihat jelas dan penampilannya sangat berantakan. Ketika mereka bertemu, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

Naruto sempat kaget awalnya, tapi entah kenapa tetap membiarkan Sasuke yang nyatanya adalah orang asing, menyandarkan kepala cukup lama.

" _Boleh aku meminta minum?"_

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke ketika nafasnya mulai stabil. Mengingat itu Naruto selalu tersenyum, lucu membayangkan pria tinggi berbadan tegap dan sebenarnya sangat tampan, kelihatan begitu kacau hanya karena kehausan.

Sejak pertemuan itu, entah kenapa Naruto tak pernah bisa menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget dari ingatannya karena pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke- _nii_. Aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kali kita. Sasuke- _nii_ waktu itu kelihatan lucu dan kacau." Kekehan geli Naruto terdengar.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku waktu itu." Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto mengerjap matanya cepat, _"Eh?_ Apa maksudmu, Sasuke- _nii_? Menderita karena apa?"

Sasuke memilih mengabaikan Naruto.

 _"Ah!_ Aku mengerti!" Naruto menjentikkan jemarinya, "Suke- _nii_ , pasti menderita karena kehausan dan kuatir bakalan mati, _kan_?" Tawanya semakin kencang.

"Ternyata masih bocah." Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah, Suke- _nii_ , asal tahu saja. Aku sudah 18 tahun, tahun ini." Bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut kesal.

 _"Hn!_ asal kau tahu aku 29 tahun, tahun ini. Cukup dewasa untuk memanggilmu bocah."

"Sasuke- _nii_... Menyebalkaannnn!" Teriakan kesal Naruto terdengar.

Oke! Naruto menyukai jika diajak kemana-mana oleh Sasuke terkecuali jika pemuda itu memperlakukan dirinya seperti bocah, rasanya sangat menyebalkan!

 _"Hn,_ ku traktir _ramen_?"

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar, rasa kesalnya hilang seketika, "Aku mau~"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, "Lihat? Siapa yang bocah sekarang, _hn?"_

Kembali mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Naruto lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan belari kecil mendahului Sasuke.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Naruto tidak ingat pastinya, sejak kapan ia berlari seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, ANBU berambut perak membangunkannya dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah tertidur pulas, lalu meyuruhnya berlari secepat mungkin mengikuti ANBU berambut kuncir, sedangkan ANBU perak tersebut berusaha menahan serangan dari sekelompok orang yang juga bertopeng.

"Ada apa ini paman ANBU?" Naruto berusaha bertanya disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Musuh mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi Naruto- _san_ dan berusaha menculik anda."

Naruto melongo, "Kekuatan tersembunyi apa? Aku _kan_ hanya bisa membuat air melayang-layang, paman!"

ANBU tersebut menggeleng, "Tidak Naruto- _san_ , potensi anda lebih besar dari itu. Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh anda adalah darah klan Uzumaki. Ibu anda turunan dari salah satu klan pengendali air dan penyembuh terhebat. Sewaktu-waktu tubuh anda akan beraksi dan membentuk segel yang bisa menyembuhkan dan anda bisa mengendalikan air lebih dari yang mampu anda pikirkan." ANBU itu berusaha menjelaskan sedetail mungkin ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang juga memburu.

ANBU berambut kuncir terhenti sejenak hanya untuk memegang bahu Naruto. Dibalik topeng, Naruto tahu sinar mata yang terpancar adalah sinar kekuatiran.

"Selama ini _hokage-sama_ selalu berusaha merahasiakan keberadaan dan kekuatan Naruto- _san_. Makanya kami selalu mengawasi anda." Lanjut sang ANBU dan semakin erat memegang bahu Naruto.

"Tapi ak-..."

SRAAAKKKK

Sebuah _kunai_ melesat tajam menggores bahu kiri ANBU berambut kuncir, darah segar mengucur keluar. ANBU itu terjatuh dan meringgis tertahan sambil memegang bahunya yang terkena _kunai._

"Pamaannnn!" Naruto berteriak histeris, berusaha memapah ANBU tersebut untuk berdiri.

Si ANBU melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. "Aku tak apa-apa Naruto- _san_. Sepertinya musuh berhasil lolos dari Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Naruto membeo.

"Ya, ANBU berambut perak adalah Kakashi dan aku Iruka. Bukankah Naruto- _san_ ingin mengetahui identitas kami?"

"Ke-kenapa?... Bukankah itu rahasia?" Ada getaran sedih dalam suara Naruto.

ANBU bernama Iruka tertawa kecil, "Tentu. Tapi, karena kami menyayangi Naruto- _san_ dan bukankah kita tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi? Jadi sebaiknya Naruto- _san_ mengenal kami berdua."

Mendengar ucapan lembut itu, air mata Naruto hampir terjatuh, sekesal apapun ia terhadap ANBU, dalam hatinya tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh membenci mereka, terlebih lagi ANBU Kakashi dan Iruka. Diantara semua ANBU yang ditugaskan, Naruto paling menyayangi mereka berdua, ia merasakan keluarga jika bersama mereka.

 _"Nah,_ sekarang Naruto- _san_ , demi kami berdua, demi Sasuke- _nii,_ demi _hokage-sama_. Larilah ke sungai. Anda akan aman disana."

"Sasuke- _nii_?" Seolah tersadar, Naruto mengerjap, ia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke dari beberapa hari yang lalu. "Apa Sasuke- _nii_ baik-baik saja?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Tentu! Sasuke- _sama_ orang yang hebat. Dia akan selamat. Sekarang lari ke sungai, Naruto- _san_."

"Tapi paman Iru-..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Iruka mendorong Naruto menjauh sementara suara langkah kaki musuh semakin mendekat.

"Saya mohon, larilah, Naruto- _san_."

Bibir _plum-_ nya digigit kencang, "Berjanjilah paman Iruka dan paman Kakashi akan bertemu dengan aku di sungai."

Anggukan lemah didapat sebagai jawaban dan Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sungai.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Sudah beberapa waktu lamanya semenjak Naruto tiba di sungai, walaupun dengan konsentrasi yang buruk, ia terus berusaha membentuk bola-bola air dan menyerang musuh yang entah darimana sudah berhasil mengepungnya.

"Tidak kusangka, penerus klan Uzumaki masih ada yang hidup." Tawa menggelegar terdengar, membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ketakutan. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyerang lawannya, ikut bergetar ketakutan.

Pria paruh baya muncul entah dari mana dan dengan cepat sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depan Naruto, kemudian dengan langkah lambat berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Setelah klan Uzumaki kuhabisi, masih ada yang hidup rupanya..." Lanjut pria baya itu sambil melangkah mendekat.

Mata biru Naruto melebar, "...Kau apa? Kau membunuh orang tuaku?" Suaranya bergetar hebat, terlalu kaget.

Pria paruh baya tadi semakin keras tertawa, "Ya, aku yang membunuh mereka karena tidak mau bekerja sama."

"...Ja-jangan mendekat! Jika tidak akan kubuat kau menyesal dengan bola air ini!" Naruto berusaha mengertak walaupun suaranya masih bergetar.

Dugaan Naruto salah, walaupun ia mengancam, tapi tidak ada rasa gentar dimata pria itu, malah semakin mendekat dan seringai lebar tampak jelas diwajah itu.

"Menyesal?! Jangan bercanda dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang. Masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagimu untuk mengertakku!"

Naruto panik, seumur hidup, ia tak pernah belajar beladiri. Kenyataaan kalau dirinya merupakan penerus salah satu pengendali air terhebat, baru saja diketahui berapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia malah dihadapkan dengan sekelompok orang dengan tampang membunuh. Apalagi ia juga baru mengetahui jika orang tuanya dibunuh oleh pria paruh baya ini, tentu saja mentalnya tidak kuat.

Belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Langkah kaki pria di depannya semakin mendekat, Naruto semakin panik. Bola-bola airnya menyerang serampangan kesegala arah.

"Lihat dalam jarak sedekat ini, tak ada satu pun bola air mu yang mengenaiku. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya."

Beberapa bola air Naruto kembali menyerang kerah pria itu, namun kobaran api besar dari mulut pria itu mengeringkan bola-bola air Naruto.

Mata Naruto membola, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jika kau adalah penerus salah satu dari pengendali air terhebat, maka aku satu-satunya pengendali api terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Madara Uchiha!-" Tawa pria bernama Mandara semakin kencang.

"-Kau harus ikut denganku, Uzumaki. Potensimu tidak akan berkembang jika kau tetap berada di Konoha." Lanjutnya dengan seringgai yang mengerikan.

"Aku tak mau! Aku Namikaze bukan Uzumaki! Kau pembunuh keparat!" Naruto berusaha memberanikan diri menentang Madara.

Mendengar nada tantangan itu, ekspresi wajah Madara mengeras, mata kelamnya berubah warna menjadi titik-titik merah darah. "Kalau begitu, mati adalah pilihanmu." Titik-titik merah darah dimata itu berputar.

Naruto menutup mata lekat-lekat ketika semburan api mengarah padanya, ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

DAASHHH...

Alis Naruto bertaut, tubuhnya tak merasakan apapun. Memberanikan diri, Naruto membuka sebelah matanya takut-takut, kemudian terbelalak.

"Suke- _niiii_...?!"

Teriakan kencang Naruto terdengar saat melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di depannya dan menahan serangan api Madara dengan api yang dikeluarkannya juga.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?" Sasuke berbalik, kemudian bertanya dengan panik, ia berjalan kearah Naruto, meraba seluruh tubuh Naruto, memastikan kalau tubuh itu baik-baik saja.

"Dari pada mengkuatirkanku, sebaiknya Sasuke- _nii_ mengkuatirkan diri sendiri. Kau tak apa-apa, Suke- _nii_?" Tatapan cemas Naruto berikan pada Sasuke.

Pemuda itu dimata Naruto saat ini, terlihat berantakan. Luka gores dipipi, terdapat beberapa luka besar ditubuhnya dengan cipratan darah mulai mengering. Bahkan darah yang masih segar mengalir dari beberapa luka lebar ditubuh itu.

"Aku tak apa." Sasuke menjawab cepat. "Bagiku asalkan kau baik, aku juga baik."

"Sasuke?!" Suara pria yang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto. "Kau _kah_ itu, Sasuke? Ternyata kau masih hidup juga, setelah aku membantai seluruh Uchiha agar menjadi pengendali api terhebat. Kau sudah begini dewasa _hm,_ Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto terkesiap, tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Sasuke- _nii_ yang dikenalnya adalah Uchiha? Sasuke- _nii_ nya memanggil Madara dengan sebutan paman?

Sasuke- _nii_ seorang Uchiha? Klan yang menurut kabar yang didengar adalah klan terhebat dan klan yang seluruhnya dibantai karena hausnya kekuasaan salah satu keluarga mereka sendiri.

Klan yang memiliki sejarah memilukan.

Klan itu terkutuk dan Sasuke tak pernah memberitahukannya kalau ia seorang Uchiha.

Desisan tajam Sasuke terdengar. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, paman. Setelah kau membunuh ayah, ibu dan seluruh Uchiha, keluarga Naruto dan sekarang kau ingin membunuh Naruto ku yang paling berharga?! Kau tak termaafkan!"

Naruto mengerjap matanya, mendengar kata _'Naruto ku yang berharga.'_ Ia tahu keadaan tidak mendukung, tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar dipipi. Terasa panas.

Tawa Madara kembali menggelegar karena ucapan Sasuke. "Kau naif, Sasuke. Bekerjasamalah denganku. Kita kuasai seluruh bumi ini. Lalu Naruto mu akan menjadi pelengkap dan kita akan menjadi yang terkuat."

"Tidak akan, paman!" Jawaban Sasuke begitu lantang terdengar.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto bergidik saat melihat mata Sasuke ikut berubah menjadi titik-titik semerah darah.

" _Mangekyo sharingan_ , huh? Ternyata kau bisa menggunakannya juga." Madara menyeringai.

Sasuke hendak bergerak namun tertahan karena ujung baju ditarik Naruto, sontak iris malam itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"...Suke- _nii_. Jangan sampai terluka dan kumohon jangan jadi pembunuh sepertinya..."

Senyuman yang sangat jarang Naruto lihat, terukir diwajah Sasuke. Dengan ujung jarinya Sasuke menyentuh kening Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan seperti dia, Naruto. Berjanjilah kau juga akan baik-baik saja sampai aku mengalahkannya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu kembali tersenyum lalu bergerak cepat mengeluarkan pedangnya menuju kearah Madara.

Pedang bertemu pedang, api bertemu api, pukulan bertemu pukulan. Darah segar terpecik dimana-mana.

Mata Naruto menatap nanar, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lemas, ia duduk memeluk kaki-kakinya. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan terburuk yang pernah dilihat.

Tubuhnya seperti jiwa tanpa roh.

"Narutoooo... Awaaaassss...!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, belum sempat Naruto merespon teriakan Sasuke, belum sempat ia menghindar. Kobaran api telah mendekat kearahnya.

Seperti gerakan lambat, saat mata birunya melihat Sasuke berteriak kencang, berlari kearahnya kemudian memasang tubuhnya sebagai pelindung dan kobaran api membakar punggung itu, darah segar mengalir turun dari luka bekas terbakar.

Naruto merasa _de javu_ seperti awal pertemuan mereka, kepala Sasuke bersandar dibahunya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terlihat kepayahan. Bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar memandangi Naruto.

"Suke- _nii_ , jangan seperti ini. Suke- _nii_ akan baik-baik saja..." Naruto menahan tangis yang hampir keluar karena keadaan Sasuke terlihat sangat lemah.

Tidak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke selemah ini.

Anggukan pelan terasa dibahu Naruto. "Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Naruto, selamatkanlah dirimu."

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Tidak tanpa Sasuke- _nii_. Aku akan terus bersama, Sasuke- _nii_." Sungguh Naruto tidak menyetujui ide melarikan diri ini.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu. Sebab, aku ingin memberitahumu satu rahasia. _Hokage_ menyu... ah... tidak mencintaimu seperti pria kepada wanita. Mungkin hanya kau saja yang tak menyadarinya."

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau berbicara hal itu, _sih_?" Naruto mengerang. "Apa peduliku? Yang aku butuh Sasuke- _nii_ , yang aku suka Sasuke- _nii_ , yang aku cinta itu cuma Sasuke- _nii_. Sebenarnya yang tidak mengerti itu, Sasuke- _nii_!"

Kali ini suara tawa kepayahan lolos dari bibir Sasuke. "Benarkah? Aku tersanjung. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menolak, keinginan _hokage_ itu mutlak. _Hokage_ bahkan sudah menjagamu selama sepuluh tahun. Kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya, kau boleh menghukumku jika perkataanku ini bohong."

"Suke- _nii!_ Kau cerewet sekali ketika kritis." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan protesnya, dengusan halus terlebih dahulu menyela, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh dari bahunya.

Teriakan histeris Naruto terdengar, ia menguncang perlahan tubuh Sasuke yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Dengan menahan tangis, Naruto berusaha membaringkan tubuh Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menatap penuh amarah kearah Madara.

"Kenapa? Dia cuma bocah ingusan yang berani melawanku. Lihat akibatnya dia meregang nyawa. _Nah,_ Uzumaki ikutlah denganku." Madara mendekati Naruto. "Lagipula aku sudah memberi waktu untuk drama kalian, Uzumaki..." Tawa mengejek terdengar.

Naruto mendesis, "Aku Namikaze bukan Uzumaki! Kau Madara, terimalah akibatnya karena telah melukai Sasuke- _nii_ , ayah ibuku dan para ANBU-ku."

Seolah seluruh gerakan sudah dihafal tubuhnya, tangan Naruto bergerak tanpa sadar membentuk segel-segel seperti yang dikatakan Iruka. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan dan sekali gerakan tangan sekumpulan besar air melayang menghempaskan pasukan-pasukan Madara

" _Mode kurama_ , _eh?"_ Madara menjilat bibirnya, tampak sangat tertarik. "Keluar juga. Kita lihat seberapa hebat _mode_ ini."

Madara melangkah cepat mendekat, tapi terkejut karena gerakannya dapat dipatahkan Naruto, bahkan warna mata biru itu berubah, garis-garis dipipinya semakin terlihat jelas.

Madara semakin menyeringai, merasa tertantang. Pertarungan sengit terjadi, ketika Madara menyemburkan apinya, Naruto berhasil menghindar, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan terus meluncurkan serangan. Mengambil resiko, Madara mendekat, tapi kalah cepat sebab air yang dikendalikan Naruto tiba-tiba sudah mengikat kakinya menghempaskan. Pria baya itu kembali bangun, sekali lagi menyerang dan lagi beberapa kali serangan Madara berhasil dipatahkan atau dihindari Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya saat Naruto menyerang Madara. Beberapa lama kemudian, pria paruh baya itu mulai nampak kesulitan saat menghadapi Naruto yang seperti dikendalikan, seolah sudah tahu rencana pergerakannya, selain itu Naruto bahkan menyamai kecepatan bertarungnya.

Kelelahan membuat Madara sedikit lengah.

"Sudah cukup main-mainya, Madara. Kau akan kuhabisi saat ini juga..." Naruto berteriak lantang tangannya diangkat tinggi, mengumpulkan sejumlah besar air di atas kepala. Air tersebut dilempar kearah Madara

Awalnya ekspresi Madara terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian tertawa mengejek. Air yang dilemparkan tadi hanya membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa cuma ini kekuatan klan Uzumaki? Hanya membasahiku? Mengelikan seka-..."

GREEPPP!

Tawa itu menghilang diganti ringgisan, air yang tadi membasahi berubah menjadi es yang mencengkram erat seluruh tubuhnya. Madara berusaha mencairkan es tersebut dengan apinya, tapi semakin berusaha es tersebut semakin mencengkram keras, serasa meremukkan tulang-tulang. Bahkan es tersebut mulai meruncing dan menusuk tubuh Madara.

Naruto kembali membentuk segel, sisa-sia air berubah bentuk menyerupai jarum tajam berukuran besar, belum lagi air sungai juga membentuk ribuan jarum mengarah ke Madara, siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"...Na.. _uhuk..._ Naruto?..."

"Sasuke- _nii_?!" Sontak Naruto berpaling menatap kearah Sasuke yang kepayahan. Mata Naruto berangsur-angsur kembali mejadi _shappire_.

"..Jangan... Jangan jadi pembunuh..."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk kemudian berbalik dan mendekat kearah Madara.

"Kau kumaafkan kali ini." Suara Naruto terdengar lebih lantang dan berani ketika ia dan Madara berhadapan.

Madara menyeringai.

Melihat seringaian itu, raut wajah Naruto berubah mengeras. "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi."

Segel kembali dibentuk, seolah-olah tubuhnya memang terlahir untuk membentuk segel itu. Cahaya berwarna kuning hasil segel mengelilingi Madara. Madara bahkan dapat merasakan darah disetiap tubuhnya terasa panas. Tulangnya seperti remuk, asap menguar dari tubuhnya dan jeritan memilukan terdengar ketika aliran darahnya yang mengalir seakan mendidih dan mulai membakar tubuh paruh baya itu.

Lima menit kemudian tubuh Madara terjatuh, membentur tanah dengan keras.

"Kau tahu Madara?" Naruto mendekat, menatap wajah Madara dengan ekspresi mencemooh, "Semua kekuatanmu, sudah aku serap bahkan sampai titik kecil api dalam darahmu sudah kuhapus. Selamat bersenang-senang menjadi orang biasa, pak tua."

Meninggalkan Madara yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Naruto segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang berusaha untuk duduk.

Punggung pemuda yang dikaguminya itu benar-benar terbakar. Air mata Naruto tejatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

"...Suke- _nii_... Suke- _nii_ bertahanlah..." Naruto memeluk Sasuke tanpa menyakiti pemuda.

Cahaya keemasan Naruto menyelimuti saat air matanya menetes, bukan hanya Sasuke. Tapi seluruh pasukan ANBU yang ada disekitar sungai itu.

Awalnya Sasuke meringgis beberapa menit setelah cahaya itu menyelimutinya, tapi efek dari cahaya itu membuat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menutup.

"...Kau tahu, Suke- _nii_... Ternyata aku juga bisa menyembuhkanmu dan para anbu... "

"Ya, aku tahu." Sasuke bergumam perlahan, beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih merasa nyeri.

"Tapi, aku baru saja tahu." Bibir Naruto mencibir. "Suke- _nii_ , kumohon bertahanlah setidaknya sampai pertolongan datang." Lanjut Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. "...Sasuke- _nii daisuki dayo_..."

Sekilas Naruto melihat bola mata Sasuke melebar. Tapi, kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan lembut dan dengan gerakan pelan dan Naruto merasakan kecupan lambat Sasuke dikeningnya.

Lalu pandangan matanya menggelap.

~ナルトはサスケへ ~

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan penglihatan dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

"...Umm...Aarkkhh..." Ia memekik tertahan, merasakan kesakitan disekujur tubuh akibat gerakan bangun tiba-tiba.

"Naruto- _san_? Akhirnya sadar juga."

Naruto memincingkan matanya saat mendapatkan seorang pria berkuncir dengan luka diwajah menyapa dan duduk sambil memegang tangan kirinya, sedang pria berambut perak dengan masker diwajah berdiri disamping pria berkuncir sambil memegang bahu itu.

 _"...Err..._ paman Iruka dan Paman Kakashi, bukan?" Naruto bertanya ragu, merasa familiar dengan suara pria berambut kuncir.

"Benar Naruto- _san_. Syukurlah kau mengingat kami." Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Pamaaannnn! Syukurlah kalian berdua selamat. Aku lega..." Refleks Naruto merangkul Iruka erat.

Punggung Naruto dielus dengan kasih sayang. Iruka bersyukur Naruto sudah sadar, luka-luka ditubuhnya itu sudah semakin membaik. Iruka dan Kakashi pun sudah pulih berkat bantuan Naruto sebelumnya.

 _"Arrrrggghhhhh!"_ Terikan kencang Naruto setelah pelukan mereka, mengagetkan Iruka dan Kakashi.

"Sasuke- _nii,_ paman... Sasuke- _nii_! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?"

Iruka langsung terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan beruntun Naruto. "Sasuke- _sama_ baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dengan lembut, sesekali mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin menemuinya." Naruto kembali berusaha bangun namun nyeri disekujur tubuh kembali menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto- _san..._ Sasuke- _sama_ akan segera datang. Sebaiknya Naruto- _san_ , istirahat dulu. Anda pingsan selama empat hari. Untung tubuh anda sembuh dengan cepat." Kali ini Kakashi yang menenangkan, ia juga memperbaiki posisi duduk Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya keras. Empat hari?! Selama itu?!

Beberapa menit kemudian para perawat datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Saat diperiksa, Naruto juga menyempatkan diri bertanya kejadian setelah pingsan, Iruka menjawab semuanya dengan sabar, sesekali pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Kakashi.

BRAAKKK!

Pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka keras, menampakkan Sasuke yang terengah-engah.

"Sasuke- _nii_?" Naruto memekik kaget.

"Sasuke- _sama_?" Iruka dan Kakashi pun ikut terkejut.

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari sekitar. Malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya lalu memeluk Naruto erat.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Naruto." Pelukan ditubuh Naruto semakin erat.

 _"...Errr..._ Sasuke- _nii_.. Kau tak berniat membunuhku dengan cara memelukku, _kan_?" Naruto mulai mengeliat, sedikit kesakitan dengan pelukan Sasuke.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya mengelus surai pirang Naruto. "Bodoh... Tentu saja tidak. Itu pelukan kasih sayang."

"Kalau sayangmu seperti itu, aku bisa kehabisan nafas, Sasuke- _nii_." Naruto menyenggir.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Naruto. "Kau tak akan kehabisan nafas." Perlahan Sasuke bergerak mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dimeja tepat di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap, baru sadar kalau ada dua kotak disana.

"Titipan untukmu, belum kau buka?" Ia lalu meletakkan kotak terbesar dipangkuan Naruto.

Dengan isyarat, Sasuke menyuruh ANBU dan perawat untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Suke- _nii_! Siapa yang menitipkan ini? Ini bingkisan dan catatan dengan tulisan yang sama yang selalu aku dapatkan selama ini!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar saat mengambil hadiah itu. Lalu dengan segera merobek bungkusan secara kasar. Sesaat iris birunya terpaku dengan hadiah-hadiah di dalamnya.

Berbagai jenis obat-obatan, beberapa bungkus _ramen_ , baju dan beberapa hadiah lainnya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak hadiah lagi yang sebelumnya terletak di atas kotak besar yang telah dibuka. Di atas bingkisan itu terdapat secarik kertas tergulung kecil.

Penasaran, Naruto segera membuka gulungan kertas dan mulai membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

' _Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu saat melawan Madara. Kau hebat, kitsune-ku!'_

Tangan _tan_ Naruto segera mengambil kotak kecil dibawah kertas tersebut, ingin segera membukanya.

"Apa kau penasaran ingin tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

Tangan yang sibuk membuka kotak terhenti gerakannya. Naruto mengangguk cepat, pandangan matanya menatap penasaran kepada Sasuke.

" _Hokage-sama_." Lanjut Sasuke tenang.

Sontak Naruto membuang kedua kotak itu sehingga membuat isi didalam kotak tercecer di lantai. "Kalau aku tahu selama ini semua pemberian itu dari _hokage,_ aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya." Naruto mendesis tajam.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit heran, "Bukan kau seharusnya senang dengan seluruh perhatian _hokage_? Sejak kecil dia selalu memperhatikan dan menjagamu, Naruto. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, Suke- _nii_. Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak mau tahu apapun... APAPUN... Tentang _hokage_ kalian itu." Wajah Naruto berubah merah padam, buku-buku tangannya membiru akibat mengepalkan tangan terlalu erat.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia lalu beranjak mengambil kotak kecil dan membukanya.

Tampak sepasang cincin di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu? _Hokage_ berniat mengikatmu kehubungan lebih serius. Ia ingin menjagamu seumur hidupnya."

"APA?!" Naruto berteriak, emosinya benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi, "Jangan bercanda. Suke- _nii_. Ini tidak lucu. Aku bahkan belum keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini dan dia melakukan semua ini?! Sasuke- _nii,_ apa kau becanda?!" Tangan Naruto menampik kasar tangan Sasuke, kembali menjatuhkan kotak kecil itu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?!" Sasuke mendelik kesal. "Dimata _hokage_ hanya ada kamu, Naruto. Kau tak tahu bagaimana dia selalu menjagamu! _Hokage_ dulu nya bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya remaja yang dikucilkan, yang terpesona akan keteguhan, kebaikan dan kecerianmu. Lalu berusaha untuk diakui, menjadi _hokage_ , membentuk ANBU hanya demi menjagamu. Dan sekarang kamu bilang perasaannya hanya bercanda?! Apa salahnya kau sedikit membalasnya, _huh?!"_ Sasuke membentak Naruto terbawa emosi.

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, pasti Naruto sudah mengejek Sasuke karena omongannya yang panjang itu. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang, Naruto benar-benar kesal, bahkan Sasuke- _nii_ nya ini pun begitu loyal terhadap _hokage_.

Cengkraman tangan Naruto di-spereinya mengerat. "Aku juga tidak bercanda, Sasuke- _nii_! Minta aku apapun, tapi untuk mengikatku dengan hubungan serius bersama _hokage_?! Aku tak bisa!"

"Kau harus bisa, Naruto! _Hokage_ dan keinginannya mutlak! Kau tak punya hak apapun untuk menolak!"

"...Cukup, Suke- _nii_! Kenapa kau malah membela _hokage_? Dan lihat bahkan _hokage-sama_ bisa membuatmu bicara panjang lebar bukan aku!" Naruto mendorong keras vas bunga disampingnya hingga terjatuh dan pecah.

Sadar akan perbuatannya, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Aku mohon tinggalkan aku saat ini. Tubuhku belum sehat." Desahan berat terdengar.

Naruto memilih berbohong. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai membaik. Hanya terdapat bekas luka dan sedikit rasa nyeri saja. Ia hanya tak ingin Sasuke memaksanya untuk menerima keinginan _hokage_.

Sesaat kemudian desahan Sasuke terdengar, menyadari nada tinggi sebelumnya.

"...Naru-.."

Naruto menarik selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya menghadap kearah berlawanan, terlalu enggan hanya untuk sekedar saling menatap.

"Aku tak peduli sehebat apa _hokage_ itu. Kau tahu yang aku inginkan, Sasuke- _nii_?-" Ujar Naruto dalam selimutnya.

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, mencoba bersabar mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

"-Aku hanya ingin kau, Suke- _nii_. Orang yang aku ingin untuk mengikatku dengan hubungan serius menggunakan cincin itu..." Suara Naruto bergetar, "...Kau, Sasuke Uchiha... Lalu kenapa kau juga yang memaksaku untuk bersama _hokage_?" Naruto menyembunyikan getaran tubuh, berusaha mencegah air mata yang hendak mengalir keluar.

"...Benarkah itu, Naruto?..." Suara ragu terdengar dari Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh Naruto, "...Naru-..."

"-...Keluarlah, Sasuke- _nii_..."

"Ini semua kulakukan untukmu, Naruto... Sebenarnya ak-..."

"Kumohon, _nii_..."

Hening menyelimuti sebelum berapa lama kemudian bunyi pintu berderit, Naruto yakin Sasuke telah keluar meninggalkannya.

" _Hokage-sama_..." Suara panggilan asing sedikit mengagetkan Naruto.

 _Hokage_? Apa orang yang menjadi sumber pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke- _nii_ ada disini?

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Naruto mengernyit dalam selimutnya mendengar nada tajam dari suara Sasuke.

Apa barusan Sasuke membentak _hokage?_ Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya kurang baik?

"Aku, Kakashi dan beberapa ANBU memutuskan untuk masuk dan mengecek setelah mendengar suara ribut kemudian hening panjang. Maafkan kami, Sasuke- _sama_."

Suara paman Iruka?

Naruto mempertajam pendengaran, berusaha mendengar suara asing lain, kalau suara asing terdengar sudah pasti suara itu milik _hokage_ sialan itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedikit salah paham. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

"Baik. Kami permisi dulu, Sasuke _-sama_."

 _"Hn!"_

Kerutan dikening Naruto semakin bertambah. Tidak ada suara lain sama sekali.

Apa telinganya sedikit rusak akibat pertempuran beberapa hari lalu? Atau jangan-jangan _hokage_ ini sebenarnya bisu?

"...TUNGGUUUU!..." Sontak Naruto menyibak kasar selimut, nafasnya memburu, "Dimana _hokage teme_ itu!"

Para ANBU mengernyit, Sasuke terkekeh geli.

Naruto melompat dari kasur, menuju salah satu ANBU lalu mengangkat kerah bajunya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku bilang.. DIMANA _HOKAGE_ _TEME_ ITU, SIALAN!" Meledak sudah amarah Naruto.

Sang ANBU yang menjadi korban hanya mengerjap bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

" _Hokage-sama_ ada di belakangmu, Naruto- _san_." Iruka berjalan pelan dan berdiri disamping ANBU tersebut dan melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Huh?!" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang kebingungan.

" _Yare-yare_... _Hokage_ - _sama_ itu Sasuke- _sama_ , Naruto- _san_." Kakashi memberi penjelasan, merasa kasihan saat melihat ANBU yang masih diancam Naruto sudah sepucat mayat.

Naruto berbalik patah-patah, memandang Sasuke yang menahan geli. "...Apa maksud semua ini, Sasuke- _nii_?"

"Itu yang ingin aku katakan sedari tadi, Naruto. Tapi kau terlebih dahulu mengusirku. Akulah ' _hokage teme'_ itu." Sasuke menekankan kata _hokage teme_ sambil menahan senyumannya.

Naruto mengap-mengap kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya memerah terbakar malu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke kembali memberi isyarat meminta Kakashi, Iruka dan ANBU untuk keluar. Ia lalu menuntun Naruto kembali ke kasur, sedang Naruto hanya terdiam seolah-olah sudah menjadi patung.

"Jadi _dobe_ , masih menolak lamaranku, _hm?"_ Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasu- _nii temmeee_..! Kau mempermainkanku dan jangan panggil aku _dobe_!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Kau memang pantas disebut _dobe,_ Naruto. Jadi kau tahu sekarang kalau aku _hokage_ dan masih menolak keinginanku yang mutlak?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada main-main.

"Kau juga pantas disebut _teme_ , Sasuke- _nii._ " Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Bahkan bukan _hokage_ pun aku akan menerimamu, Sasuke- _nii_." Semburat tipis mejalar dipipi Naruto.

Senyuman dibibir Sasuke melebar, Naruto menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sedetik kemudian sepasang cincin yang tadinya jatuh tercecer kini terpasang dijari Naruto.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

. **Omake :**

"Sasuke- _nii_ kenapa kau melakukan semuanya ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menyentuh bekas luka dilengan Naruto, tatapan sedihnya saat menatap bekas luka berganti dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Naruto menahan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. _"...Yaaa...Uumm..._ Itu, berusaha menjadi _hokage_ , menjaga, mengawasi dan malah me-menyukai...ku..." Suara itu semakin kecil diujung kalimat.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang tangguh, ceria dan aktif. Terlihat seperti cahaya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu kau berumur 6 tahun dan aku berumur 17 tahun. Meskipun kau sendiri dan tidak sedikit yang menganggapmu aneh, tapi kau selalu tertawa seolah-olah tidak tejadi apa-apa. Kau begitu kuat diumur yang masih begitu muda.-" Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Naruto sedikit terpesona dengan ketampanan Sasuke.

"-Aku mulai menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau tersenyum dan berbicara padaku, padahal waktu itu tidak ada yang pernah berbicara padaku karena sejarah kelam klan-ku." Tangan Sasuke merapikan helaian rambut Naruto yang menutupi kening, "Meski kita cuma berbicara sekali dan kau melupakannya, tapi aku tidak melupakannya. Selain itu, aku juga menyukaimu karena kau _dobe_."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar sebutan _dobe_.

"Sasuke- _nii_ ternyata pedofil." Naruto terkekeh pelan sesaat kemudian, "Tapi Sasuke- _nii_ , bukannya kita pertama kali bertemu di Suna?"

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. "Bukan... Waktu itu, aku panik mencarimu yang melarikan diri. Ketika bertemu di Suna tanpa sadar aku malah menampakkan diriku..."

"Kau kelihatan berantakan sekali waktu itu, Sasuke- _nii_." Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Ya, salahkan seorang _dobe_ yang tiba-tiba kabur." Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Aku bukan _dobe_ , Sasu - _nii temee_. Lalu kenapa harus jadi _hokage_?"

Sasuke meringgis, pipinya sedikit bersemu. "Kau tahu lahir dari klan terkutuk tidak mudah. Jika aku tidak bisa membuktikan diri, maka aku akan kesulitan menjagamu. Dan kita berdua akan sulit diterima orang lain, tapi dengan menjadi _hokage_ semuanya akan lebih mudah, satu-satunya cara paling aman untuk mendekatimu sekaligus meminta maaf karena pamanku yang membunuh orang tuamu.-"

"-Butuh satu tahun lebih untuk menjadi _hokage_ yang diakui dan dihormati lalu butuh bertahun-tahun untuk membuatmu terpesona kemudian menyukaiku." Pandangan Sasuke melembut. "Aku ingin menjadi _hokage_ agar kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuasaanku jika kau tetap menolak. Bukankah aku egois?" Senyum diwajah Sasuke tampak kecut.

Pipi _tan_ Naruto ikut bersemu, "...Bodoh..." Ia sedikit bergumam, "Menjadi _hokage_ atau tidak pun aku tidak peduli. Benar Madara telah membunuh oranng tuaku, yang membunuh dia bukan kau, Sasuke- _nii_. Kenyataannya kau melakukan ini untuk menjagaku sejak kecil dan semuanya jauh dari kata cukup. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Suke- _nii_. " Naruto mengambil cincin yang satunya lagi dan memakaikan dijari manis Sasuke. "Rasa suka itu selalu egois. Aku juga tetap bersikeras memilihmu, meski ada _hokage_ yang ternyata adalah Sasuke- _nii_ sendiri." Bibir Naruto mengerucut, kesal main-main.

Mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Naruto, perlahan bibir Sasuke membentuk kurva melengkung, ia tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keningnya ditekan lembut ke kening Naruto. Kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan sepasang mata malamnya. Tangan kanannya menekan perlahan tengkuk Naruto.

Nafas Naruto tertahan, tangannya lalu mengelus lembut tengkuk Sasuke dan ikut menutup mata.

Mereka masih bertahan diposisi itu beberapa waktu sampai kepala Sasuke bergerak turun dan kepala itu bersandar di bahu Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto." Bisikan itu terdengar begitu lembut ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Sasuke- _nii..._ "

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note :_

Ceritanya disini Naruto memang awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal segel itu. Karena segel akan terbuka dan kekuatannya muncul ketika ia dalam keadaan panik dan terdesak. Sama seperti di _anime_ saat _sharingan_ Sasuke muncul ketika ingin melindungi Naruto diserang oleh Haku.

Dan entah kenapa terasa seperti Avata*r The Last A*bender, ya? Hahaha

Fic ini sudah tersimpan lama dalam folder laptop, ada sebelum 'He Is Me'. Ceritanya juga mirip _ending-nya_ dengan 'He Is Me'. Tapi, dulu lebih milih _publish_ 'He Is Me' terlebih dahulu dan baru teringat sekarang. Tentu saja dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Si Naruto _dobe_ -nya Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou, Uzamaki-Namikaze Naruto~**

 **Happy Birthday~**

 **SasuNaru / NaruSasu tetap belayar di-** _ **kokoro**_ **saya~**

 _Anyway_ ada yang nonton episode 478? *yua mati kehabiasan darah karena imajinasi sendiri* Padahal dimata saya Sasu minta kejelasan _loh_ dari Naruto, tapi Naru aja yang lamban. *fliptable*

Ughhh, sudahlah...

Semoga Fic ini memuaskan _readers_ sekalian.

Yang terpenting...

 _ **Our Ship Doesn't Need A Canon For It To Sail!**_

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_

 _ **-**_ **Yua-**

10-10-2016


End file.
